Cambio de Roles
by Yuu Kleiyu
Summary: Daisuke y Dark se tienen que preparar para el regreso de Krad, el unico prolema es que Dark no confia mucho en Daisuke por lo que obliga a el resto de la familia Niwa a cambiarlos de roles...KxD confirmado! gracias por votar!
1. Chapter 1

-D.N Angel no me pertenece.

Este es mi primer fic de D.N Angel, así que pido piedad.

Ciertamente no escribo muchos fics de otros animes que no sean Rurouni Kenshin, pero haré una excepción, ya que sinceramente, este anime me gusto, pero se me hizo muy novelesco.

Para mi la idea original de Dark era muy buena, pero creo que el autor se desvió mucho a Daisuke y a las gemelas, por lo que se me hizo una completa novela ya que no tienen nada en especial, así que intentare que este fic sea interesante.

**CAPITULO 1:**

Cuando Daisuke se despertó hacia una mañana soleada, así que sonriendo bajó rápidamente para desayunar.

-buenos días, abuelo!-saludó Daisuke. Su abuelo estaba sentado en la mesa y en frente de el había una taza de café, luego vio a su madre y la saludó de igual manera.

-buenos días-respondieron ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros, si, todo era normal en la casa de los Niwa.

- Dai-chan –lo llamó su madre- ya esta el desayuno, siéntate por favor.- Daisuke asintió y se sentó al lado de su abuelo.- aquí tienes- dijo Emiko poniéndole el plato enfrente de el.

Daisuke agradeció mientras se atragantaba el desayuno, si, como dije era un día normal, así que Daisuke ya iba tarde. Cuando terminó salió de su casa hacia la escuela- adiós!- se despidió y comenzó a alejarse mientras oía como su abuelo y su madre le deseaban un buen día de clases.

No tardó en llegar al tren y a penas alcanzó a subirse.

-buenos días, Daisuke- lo saludó una voz dentro de Daisuke

-buenos días, Dark!

-...algo te preocupa? no creas que no noté que casi no dormiste a noche, te sientes bien?

-estoy bien, gracias es que… olle! Espera un segundo ¿cómo te diste cuenta?-preguntó Daisuke algo indignado- que acaso no duermes?

-...jeje...no me cambies de tema, se muy bien cuando algo te preocupa, recuerda que estamos conectados, solo que no hay forma de saberlo qué es si no me dices, pero si no me lo quieres decir…lo entenderé, aunque estaré solo en esta vida cruel! por que el destino debe tratarme así!

-¬¬U esta bien, esta bien, no hagas drama que me avergüenzas, jaja, de actor te mueres de hambre, mejor sigue robando...-Daisuke ahogo una pequeña risa para después ponerse serio-Dark...anoche, un escalofrió no me dejó dormir, tenia el presentimiento de que algo grave va a pasar fue raro, incluso llegue a sentir miedo...acaso tu no lo sentiste?

-O.O...creo que... o estas loco o tuviste un mal sueño así que no te preocupes por cosas tan simples, goza tu vida! Por que no mejor invitas a Riku o a Risa a salir?-preguntó Dark con una nota de picardía _"parece que el también se dio cuenta, así que quiere volver antes de tiempo...ese tipo...pero si tiene tal poder como para adelantar su resurrección, será muy difícil pararlo, sin embargo, no puedo perder. No quiero que Daisuke se meta en esto…"_ pensó Dark pero Daisuke lo interrumpió.

-O/O lo que pasa es que…Harada-san…etto...ey…Dark, puedo preguntarte algo?

-si tu pregunta es que si en serio me gusta una de esas dos gemelas, la respuesta sincera es no, son agradables,(N/A: AGRADABLES? a ver si no me parte un rayo por mentir así!) pero no son mi tipo-aclaró Dark para el alivio de todas las lectoras!- creo que me comporto así con Risa por que se parece mucho a…

-a...?

-a alguien que conocí...-Dark no se sintió capas de continuar y rompió el contacto con Daisuke.

-Dark? Dark? estas ahí? Dark!-llamó Daisuke- ya me dejaste con la duda! no es justo! Dark?- Daisuke quiso seguir su camino, pero...había un problema-DARK¿!¿!¿!DONDE ESTOOOOOY!- o.oU (N/A: no pregunten...XD)

Y mientras Daisuke intentaba regresar al camino hacia la escuela…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Padre-dijo Emiko buscando al abuelo en el sótano de su casa y lo encontró en el centro con su túnica negra puesta- ¿estas sintiendo este poder? es impresionante!

-si- afirmó el abuelo muy serio- esto solo significa algo.

-…!…te refieres a él?…- dijo Emiko.

-si, así es-interrumpió el abuelo- parece que ha renacido antes de tiempo.

-pero, padre…- Emiko estaba algo extrañada - no se adelantó mucho? ni Dark ni Daisuke están totalmente fusionados, les causará muchos problemas, especialmente a Dark, pero lo peor es que no se pueden hacer uno solo tan fácil, Dark conoce a Dai-chan, pero el no conoce nada de Dark, de hecho, nadie en esta familia y mientras eso siga igual jamás le ganaran al opuesto de Dark.

-que propones que hagamos?- preguntó el abuelo.

-creo que la mejor manera de que Dark se dé a conocer es obligándolo.- dijo una voz de atrás de ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-buenos días!- dijo Daisuke mientras habría la puerta corrediza de su salón.

-buenos días Niwa-kun!-le saludó de vuelta la tarada esa de Riku; se acercaba a Daisuke un poco tímida pero lo ocultaba muy bien. _(N/A: ellos ya andaban desde ahí pobre Daisuke! a que destino lo he sometido! Aunque ella es mejor que Risa!)_-dormiste bien?

-si, muchas gracias-mintió Daisuke algo tímido otra vez _(N/A: hasta a mi me da desesperación! se parecen a unos conocidos míos que me desesperan mas todavía...)_. Y así empezaron una conversación hasta que llegó el maestro.

En cuanto el maestro empezó su clase Daisuke se quedó profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kosuke-san!- dijo Emiko algo sorprendida al ver a su esposo ahí, pero luego recordó lo que había dicho- a que te refieres con que debemos obligar a Dark a que se dé a conocer?

-me refiero a que es de vida o muerte que ambos estén unidos, así que creo que tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas-aclaró Kosuke

-tienes algo en mente?-preguntó el abuelo y ambos vieron al serio de Kosuke.

-si-respondió Kosuke sin cambiar su expresión- pero no creo que estén de acuerdo con migo.

-a que te refieres, Kosuke-san?-intervino Emiko- tu plan puede perjudicarlos! No me digas que es una prueba en la que arriesgan sus vidas!

-claro que no- aseguró Kosuke- me refiero a que usen un hechizo especial que leí en uno de los libros de magia. Este es algo complicado y les llevará como unas cinco horas realizarlo con éxito.

-cinco horas?-el abuelo preguntó asombrado- no me digas que quieres que Daisuke y Dark cambien?

-ja- rió Kosuke- me descubriste antes de tiempo, es cierto, pero arruinaste mi aura de misterio T.T

-...lo siento?

-ettooo...pero de que están hablando?-preguntó Emiko confundida- como quieren que Dai-chan y Dark cambien? Cambien de que?

-permíteme explicártelo Emiko- dijo Kosuke dispuesto a explicarle a su esposa- este hechizo hace que los que resucitan en el cuerpo de alguien mas y comparten ese cuerpo, como Dark, puedan cambiar de roles con sus vínculos, o sea Daisuke; es decir, de lugar de que Dark viva dentro de Daisuke, Daisuke viviría en el cuerpo de Dark.

-pero eso no es arriesgado?-preguntó Emiko- pueden volver a la normalidad?

-no es arriesgado si resisten las cinco horas- aseguró Kosuke- y también hay una forma para que vuelvan a la normalidad y es aplicando el mismo hechizo nuevamente, que opinan?

(silencio sepulcral)Todos estaban pensativos, pero sobre todo Emiko _"se que así Dark tendría que enseñarle a Daisuke cómo es en realidad, pero, si el hechizo sale mal…NO, no saldrá mal por que har_é_ lo mejor que pueda, además no tengo otra opción..."_- de acuerdo- dijo Emiko resignada- ahora solo hay que consultarlo con Dark y con Dai-chan para que…

-no- intervino el abuelo pensativo- estoy seguro que Daisuke se la pensaría, pero Dark se negaría, especialmente sabiendo nuestras intenciones.

-si, pero debemos recordar que Dark tiene un poder mágico sorprendente, por lo que ya debe saber que su opuesto esta a punto de resucitar y nadie conoce mejor a Krad que Dark. El debe conocer muy bien la situación en la que se encuentra, no creen que seria un poco razonable?- dijo esperanzada Emiko.

-Emiko…- dijo el abuelo- yo estuve conectado a Dark y de lo poco que lo conocí, te puedo asegurar que aunque todo el mundo vea a Dark como una persona directa y abierta, es todo lo contrario, aun recuerdo que una vez tuve un sueño de los de Dark, el se enojó mucho con migo. Él por nada del mundo se abriría así de fácil, por eso estoy de acuerdo con Kosuke.

-esta bien- se resignó Emiko- pero quiero que le digamos esto a Dai-chan… así él podrá ayudarle mas a Dark.- Kosuke y el abuelo asintieron.

El plan ya estaba hecho, pero como resultaría todo? eso solo lo decidirá el destino _(N/A: jaja eso me salió muy dramático XD)­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

_continuara..._

**-------------------------------------**

hola! jeje, que les pareció el primer capitulo? ojala les haya gustado, acabo de arreglarlo! que pena me da, en serio T.T pero ahorita que lo estaba releyendo me di cuenta de que estaba horrible T.T hice lo que pude para arreglarlo, ojala les haya gustado. Si no, acepto criticas constructivas nos vemos!

mis agradecimientos de antemano a: yuiko-san, aztecaguerrera, Gadiss Grayword, Ashiba Fujimiya y Witt Stygian. También aprovecho para disculparme por el review q se supone es mío...jeje, lo siento mucho, pero yo no lo escribí, lo escribió mi prima cuando fui a su casa y deje mi cuenta abierta...T.T lo siento! pero la madre naturaleza me llamaba en ese momento.

Todos los reviews son apreciados!


	2. Chapter 2

hola otra vez, aqui regreso arreglando este capitulo tambien! ojala les guste. A por cierto, acabo tambien de arreglar el summary de este fic y creo que va a ser Shonen ai entre Dark y Krad, pero sera muy ligero, a lo mas que van a poder llegar va a ser un beso o algo asi, jeje, aun no lo se. Pero si esto no es de tu agrado, entonces te pedire que te abstengas de leer! ya estas advertido, bueno, puedo cambiar de opinion. pero no estoy segura... supongo que pueden opinar y terminaria siendo por mayoria de votos, pero se los dire al final de este capitulo.

CAPITULO 2:

-olle! Daisuke!-llamaba Dark desde el interior de un Daisuke que dormia como tronco XD- Daisuke! Ahí viene el profesor, despierta! DAISUKE!

Daisuke se despertó con un leve sobresalto, así nadie notó que estaba dormido y milagrosamente no lo regañaron- gracias, Dark- susurró por lo bajo.

-no importa- dijo Dark- tenia que despertarte, estabas roncando tan alto que no me dejabas ni escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

-yo no ronco!-exclamó Daisuke- espera un momento, aun no te has disculpado por lo de la mañana, y además te quedaste a la mitad de un frase!

-pues que te podía decir?- dijo Dark aparentando que no le importaba todo esto- esa conversación es cosa del pasado, ahora por que no me dices sobre el presentimiento que tuviste esta noche?

-pensé que habías dicho que ese presentimiento era por que estaba loco-aseguró Daisuke- por que el repentino interés?

-pues digamos que estar dentro de ti no es muy divertido que digamos- mintió Dark.

-esta bien- dijo Daisuke resignado "que nunca cambiara!"- pero en cuanto me desperté no recordaba mucho de lo que había soñado, me sentí muy raro en ese momento…

-no recuerdas nada del sueño?- preguntó Dark.

-si, creo que tu estabas ahí- dijo Daisuke intentando recordar- estabas dentro de un circulo con muchos signos y como que estabas en trance- Dark se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto- era un lugar oscuro, pero cuando saliste de esa trance, como que estabas…no se…, nunca había visto esa cara en ti.

"estuvo dentro de mi mente, eso es grave, hay muchas cosas queno debe saber, no puedo creerlo! sentí que alguien estaba ahí, pero nunca pense que hubiera sido el¿Qué esta pasando?"se preguntóDark.

-espera- dijo Daisuke- aun hay más, en el momento en el que saliste de esa trance y pusiste una cara muy expresiva, se veía que estabas muy cansado, estabas lleno de sudor y respirabas agitadamente, parecías asustado o sorprendido… no se como explicártelo…pero en ese momento, me volteaste a ver con una mirada muy fría, tanto que me dio miedo, y luego desperté sobresaltado. Pero...antes de despertar vi a un ángel con alas blancas y otro con alas negras… ¿Qué significa todo eso?

-no tengo idea- dijo Dark volvió a mentir- pero será mejor que olvides todo lo que viste. Eso es lo mejor. _(N/A: en mi fic, Dark no ha usado sus alas por lo que Daisuke no sabe que las tiene)_

-pero Dark- dijo Daisuke- no se como decirlo pero, estoy seguro de que ese eras tu- Daisuke espero una respuesta, pero no la hubo- Dark? Dark? OTRA VEZ ME HICISTE LO MISMO!

-Daisuke!- dijo la maestra visiblemente enojada viendo al chico parado con la mano levantada en forma de puño mientras se ponía rojo, ya que todos lo estaban viendo- si le gusta llamar tanto la atención, mejor que sea afuera!

-ha...hai! Gomen nasai, sensei!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si empezamos ahorita tal vez terminemos antes de que vengan de la escuela, padre- dijo Emiko preparándose para empezar- estas listo?

-empezemos y esperemos que todo salda bien...-Emiko asintió y pusieron manos a la obra.

_**SEIS HORAS DESPUES:**_

-hoy fue un día terrible!-se dijo Daisuke a si mismo con un suspiro"no puedo esperar a llegar a mi casa y dormir. Lo bueno es que no hay ningún aviso para que vallamos a robar algo" pensó Daisuke "también estoy preocupado por Dark, últimamente ha roto contacto con migo por razones desconocidas, parece como si me estuviera evitando, estará bien¿estará enojado con migo por el sueno que tuve sobre el?" Daisuke siguió su camino hacia su casa algo pensativo, y por mas que llamaba a Dark este no contestaba. Después de darse por vencido se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa.- estoy en casa!- dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

-bienvenido, Dai-chan- dijo su mamá acercándose con su tipica sonrisa- tengo una pregunta para ti!- Daisuke la miró algo confuso, pero dejó que siguiera- ¿Dark esta en conexión con tigo en este momento?

-Dark? Estas ahí, Dark?- dijo Daisuke mientras cerraba los ojos, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta los volvió a abrir y negó con la cabeza- no, por que la pregunta?

-entiendo- dijo Emiko pensativa- entonces hay algo importante que debo decirte ¿no has notado a Dark ... diferenteúltimamente?

-ahora que lo dices, si- dijo Daisuke haciendo memoria- últimamente como que no quiere hacer contacto y me evita.

-Dai-chan- dijo Emiko- tu abuelo y yo hemos estado pensando y decidimos hacer un hechizo, con ese hechizo, tú estarás dentro de Dark y Dark será el que tenga su cuerpo aquí. Pero te tenemos que pedir que lo ayudes…

-le pasa algo malo?- dijo Daisuke preocupado "parece que ellos también notaron que Dark esta raro, ya no hace las mismas bromas pesadas de siempre, ya no se si es bueno o malo...no es momento de pensar en eso!" -como puedo ayudarlo?

-no se como puedes ayudarlo por que apenas conozco a Dark- dijo Emiko- pero tu tienes que ayudarlo a él al mismo tiempo quete ayudas a tiy así van a poder ser uno solo, entiendes?

Daisuke solo la miraba algo confuso, pero estaba de acuerdo con ayudar a Dark- no...no te estoy entendiendo- a Emiko le apareció una gran gota y se cayó al estilo anime- pero yo quiero ayudar, así que cuenten con migo, que debo de hacer?

-nada- dijo Emiko sonriendo y parandose de nuevo- todo ya esta hecho- "para que le sirve preguntarme si de todos modos lo iba a hacer" pensó Daisuke- el hechizo dará efecto en la noche así que cuando despiertes no te asustes, ok?

-claro que no- dijo Daisuke sonriendo- pero ya no iré a la escuela?

-ya mandé una cara a la escuela diciendo que nos vamos a ir de vacaciones por un tiempo y que no iras- dijo Emiko- te imaginas que pasaría si Dark fuera a la escuela?- en ese momento ambos se imaginaron a Dark correr de un ejercito de chicas locas que le gritaban cuanto lo querían _(N/A: yo seria una de ellas! TE AMO DARK!)_ y ambos comenzaron a reír.

---------------------------------------------------

hola otra vez! lo he pensado a lo largo del capitulo y creo que lo mejor es hacerlo por votaciones! si quieren shonen ai o hetero dimelo y lo tomare en cuenta! nos vemos! me despido de todos, etto... mis agradecimientos estan en el capitulo uno asi que espero que los leyeran! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Aleluya! He actualizado! Lo se, lo se, me tarde MUCHO, pero cuando menos lo esperaba me di cuenta de lo feo que me estaba quedando el fic y mas o menos lo pude arreglar… estoy triste por que me he dado cuenta que soy mala escritora, pero que estés leyendo esto me hace sentir mucho mejor! Ahora al fic!

**CAPITULO 3:**

-que pasa?-preguntó Dark algo confuso- por que se ríen?

-DARK!-dijo Daisuke algo sorprendido y en voz alta para que su madre lo escuchara y parara de reír- emmm….bueno…no era nada importante…emmm…y donde estabas? Te estuve llamando y no me contestabas.-como se notaba que quería cambiar de tema y para su buena fortuna funcionó.

-he estado ocupado. – respondió simplemente Dark con un poco de fastidio "como si no hubiera notado que quiere cambiar de tema…mas les vale que no se estuvieran riendo de mi!"

-enserio? Que bien, tal ves pueda ayudar, pero en que estas ocupado?- preguntó Daisuke queriendo sacar conversación mientras su mama lo veía con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que el hechizo no era necesario.

-en nada importante, será mejor que no me ayudes, eres demasiado torpe- aseguró Dark mientras Daisuke solo se caía hacia atrás con una gota de sudor gigante- olle, que te pasó?

-por que nunca me dices nada!- preguntó Daisuke poniéndose de pie mientras su mama retiraba lo que había pensado, por que aunque no sabia de que hablaban, se lo podía imaginar por lo que decía o hacía Daisuke.

-por que eres muy torpe!- respondió simplemente Dark- te lo acabo de decir!

- Dai-chan…- interrumpió Emiko- es hora de comer, ya es muy tarde.

-si- dijo Daisuke con desganas y se fue derechito al comedor, todo estaba delicioso así que se comió todo y luego subió a hacer tarea y finalmente a dormir sabiendo lo que en la mañana le esperaba. "no se si me da curiosidad o miedo… T.T definitivamente va a ser un día largiiiiiisimo"

Dark empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se movió un poco en la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos un segundo después se levantó de sobre salto haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza.

Estaba completamente sorprendido ya que acababa de comprobar que efectivamente había dormido, el no dormía aunque se sintiera cansado ya que no era necesario dormir dentro de una mente, aunque no era imposible y tampoco sintió cuando se cambió por Daisuke. Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba y notificó que estaba en la litera de Daisuke (razón por la que se había golpeado la cabeza) pero no por eso era menos raro- Oi! Daisuke! ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Hubo otra falla otra vez en nuestras conexiones?... ¿Daisuke? ¿Estas ahí, Daisuke?- preguntó Dark algo alterado.

-si?- contestó al fin Daisuke desde el interior de Dark- ¿Qué pasa? ¿ya es tarde?...si lo es no importa por que hoy no voy a la escuela.

-a que te refieres?- preguntó Dark "esto se pone cada vez mas raro"- es jueves y hay que arreglar esto rápido y…

-no-interrumpió Daisuke y después de callar a Dark que esperaba explicaciones dio un suspiro para continuar- tenemos que quedarnos así por tu bien.

-que!-se sobresaltó Dark- que estas diciendo! Insinúas que esto lo planearon!

-si-murmuro muy bajito Daisuke mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos "VA A EXPLOTAR!"

-COMO QUE LO HICIERON ADREDE!- gritó Dark, los pequeños marcianitos que estaban pasando cerca de nuestro querido planeta tierra casi chocan por un grito de cierta personita…muy guapa por cierto, pero eso no impidió que los marcianitos se enojaran y comenzaran una guerra entre planetas (N/A: O.O creo que exagere un "poquito")

Todos los de abajo escucharon como si les hubiera gritado en la oreja. "Si, ya había recibido la noticia…" pensaron todos mientras se destapaban los oídos.

-ouch!- exclamó el abuelo.

-seguros que fue una buena idea?- preguntó Emiko destapándose y sobándose los oídos.

-ya no hay vuelta atrás- respondió el abuelo que estaba igual que Emiko.

-que! Que dicen! No los oigo, hablen mas fuerte!- y Kosuke…sin comentarios…

-no creo que tengas problemas o si?¿no es mejor esto para ti?- Daisuke intentaba calmar a Dark por todos los medios- por favor no te enojes con migo, te juro que no fue mi idea y…- Daisuke no pudo continuar ya que se veía bajando las escaleras rápidamente y veía a Dark con tristeza ya que sabia perfectamente que estaba muy enojado, y no solo con su abuelo, su padre y su madre si no que también con el "sabia que lo tomaría muy mal, pero no sabia que TAN mal"

-POR QUE?- gritó Dark molesto a los tres que estaban en la mesa y lo miraban seriamente, pero no mas serios que Dark- POR QUE ME HICIERON ESTO? Se muy bien que hechizo usaron y les puedo asegurar que se que se tomaron muchas molestias para llegar a esto…

-buenos días!- dijo Emiko tratando de cambiar de tema- que quieres desayunar?

-buenos días yo creo que guaf…espera! COMO QUE BUENOS DIAS!

-es que se le dice buenos días a las personas cuando es de día!- respondió Emiko acercándole pan.

Dark estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso- no intenten cambiarme de tema! Esto es mas serio de lo que ustedes creen… No puedo creer de lo que fueron capaces de hacer para usarme otra vez… que no tienen vergüenza? Creí que esta generación de la familia Niwa seria diferente!

-Dark…- dijo Emiko- nosotros no…

-y si no fuera así, dejen esta tontería y vuelvan a cambiar todo otra vez! Soy perfectamente capas de lidiar con 'el' por mi mismo!- Dark y salio de la cocina dirigiéndose a la puerta- me largo de aquí si quieren algo entonces vuelvan todo a como era antes-y diciendo esto salió de la casa notablemente enojado.

-estuvo peor de lo que me pude haber imaginado en mi vida, se veía totalmente enojado… nunca creí que llegaría a ver el día en que el gran ladrón Dark se enojara así de feo- dijo Kosuke- pero lo que no entiendo es por que dijo que la familia Niwa ya lo había usado… eso es cierto?

-si…- dijo el abuelo pensativo.

-padre…- dijo Emiko pensativa- puedes contarnos…?

-primero he de recordar que Dark ha vivido mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se sabe cuanto en realidad, pero es seguro que hubo una generación de la familia Niwa que trató de aprovecharse de la inmortalidad de Dark y digamos que lo hicieron pasar por un mal rato… realmente no se mas detalles sobre eso, fue hace demasiado tiempo, pero he de agregar que no puedo culpar de nada a Dark por molestarse con nosotros.

-entonces? Que debemos de hacer?- preguntó Emiko- lo volvemos a poner todo en orden?

-…no…-intervino Kosuke- ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-pero dijeron que podíamos volver todo a la normalidad!- les recordó Emiko.

-si, pero también quiero que piensen un poco en ustedes, el hechizo fue largo y cansado, no van a ser capaces de soportarlo otra vez, es muy pronto, por lo menos tendríamos que esperarnos unos 3 o 4 días si queremos que el hechizo salga bien.- aclaró Kosuke llevando la taza de café a su boca.

- es cierto, las consecuencias de hacer el hechizo mal pueden ser fatales, y Dark sabe eso. Ya veras que regresará, Emiko. Solo hay que esperar a que se le pase el shock que recibió, además contamos con que Dai-kun esta con el.

-tienes razón- dijo Emiko sonriendo tiernamente- Dai-chan piensa que es inútil, pero no sabe lo útil que puede llegar a ser.

Continuara…

Debido a que no se si leyeron las nuevas advertencias y anuncios que están en el capitulo 2 aquí les ago un resumen: no se si voy a hacer este fic shonen ai DarkxKrad o si no voy a poner ninguna pareja. Por eso decidí que pediría las opiniones de mis queridos lectores, así que me haría feliz que me dijeran que es lo que prefieren… bueno, eso es todo, ahora nomás quiero agradecer a los que me han mandado reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente bonita! La loca de su servidora al mando ha vuelto para traerles un poco de alegría a sus vidas! (si claro…¬¬U) bueno, ya dejando atrás toda esa… lo que fuera ¬¬U, empecemos con los comentarios! Siiii! Comentarios! (se que no quieren leerlos…T.T)

Ok, será rápido. Con los reviews que me han mandado, me he dado cuenta (si no estaría ciega!) de que evidentemente quieren que mi fic sea shonen ai y cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo, me di cuenta de que yo también estaba de acuerdo, así que oficialmente anuncio que este fic será un DarKrad! Así que Hohenheim mx no me pegues! T.T jaja, see ya! A, casi lo olvidaba, este capitulo se lo dedico a Yumi Hiwatari, gracias amiga! Me animas un montón! Les recomiendo su historia llamada "te quiero¡pero matar!" una de mis favoritas!

Ahora sin mas, al fic!

Capitulo 4:

-Dark…

-Daisuke, por favor…solo…corta el contacto y déjame solo.

-…no creo que esa sea la salida…- afirmó Daisuke- y tu lo sabes.

-por favor! Solo corta el royo y déjame solo!- Dark se empezaba a impacientar.

Estaban sobre un faro de luz al lado de la playa, Dark abrazaba una de sus rodillas, mientras que el otro pie lo dejaba caer; su vista estaba completamente fija en el mar.

-quieres hablar al respecto?

-no…no quería si quiera recordarlo.

-Es doloroso?

-lo suficiente como para dejar aquí esta conversación.

-Dark, eso no es lo correcto. No te voy a presionar, nunca lo haría, pero solo quiero decirte que estoy aquí para ayudarte a acabar con lo que se nos atraviese en nuestro camino.

-nuestro camino?…He seguido mi propio camino lo suficiente para saber que es lo que tengo que hacer… Solo voy a sellar a Krad como en todas nuestras resucitaciones pasadas! es todo! No necesito hacer otra cosa! No necesito a nadie para eso! Ni a ti, ni a tu familia, ni a el…-lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo completamente inaudible para Daisuke.

-pero aun así…

-pero aun así que!

-no importa lo que hubiera pasado, yo te puedo asegurar que estoy aquí para ti, no importa en que me necesites, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte; tampoco importa si no quieres que te ayude, pues estaré ahí de todos modos. Eso es lo que hace un verdadero amigo y yo quiero ser tu amigo, conocer mas de ti, convivir mas con tigo, platicar mas, incluso decirnos bromas tontas hasta que nos de el simple y no dejar de reír. Quiero que estemos ahí el uno para servir al otro…y por mas que me duela que tu no estés ahí para mi, yo estaré ahí para ti, y no solo yo, mi madre, mi padre, mi abuelo! todos estaremos ahí para ti, así que por favor no dudes…esto te lo digo de corazón, es lo que pienso y lo que voy a hacer! Lo prometo!

Dark estaba sin palabras, después del discurso de su compañero de ojos rojos, se sintió como un imbecil! Como pudo haber dudado de todos ellos si, "_ahora que lo pienso…"_, siempre han estado ahí para el, es cierto que no le agradó el método pero aun así, fue por el y lo apreciaba… apenas, pero lo apreciaba (N/A: como que lo convencí muy pronto n.nU es que no quería complicar las cosas)

Se volvió hacia Daisuke, la mirada de su vínculo era completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez había visto: "esta decidido" pensó Dark. Podía ver en los ojos de Daisuke una determinación absoluta, lo que era impactante viniendo de un chico tan inseguro de si mismo como el.

Al darse cuenta de que su ceño estaba fruncido y de cómo Dark lo miraba con ojos completamente abiertos, Daisuke cambió rápido de semblante y bajó la cabeza completamente sonrojado (N/A: no me malinterpreten, solo le dio pena! Nada personal!)-lo siento…- fue lo único que murmuró, pero levantó de nuevo su mirada rápidamente cuando escuchó algo que no se esperaba: risa.

-jajajajaja- Dark estaba de pie deteniéndose la panza; no sabía por que tenía que reírse en un momento tan conmovedor como este, pero no se pudo resistir.

-por que la risa? Que no me crees?- preguntó Daisuke algo dolido.

-jajaja…no…jaja…es…ja…eso!-Dark pudo normalizar su respiración y le sonrió con su mejor sonrisa a Daisuke (N/A: que me sonría a mi! Yo quiero que me sonría a mi!) Quien ya no sabía que pensar- me río por que me has hecho ver que me he comportado como un imbecil, no tienes por que disculparte, al contrario, deberías exigirme una disculpa.

-eso nunca pasará ya que yo te perdonaré hagas lo que hagas; no importa si no te disculpas, yo entenderé cuando estés arrepentido y, en ese momento, yo te perdonaré.

-lo siento!- gritó Dark ya sin poder resistirlo, ese discurso lo hizo sentir más que culpable- en verdad lo siento, esta bien! Haré lo que pueda para que nos llevemos mejor, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y algún día espero poder decirte lo que pasa por mi cabeza! Yo intentaré estar para ti de la misma manera en la que tu estas ahí para mi! Seré un buen amigo! Yo también daré lo mejor de mi en salir adelante!- hubo una pausa en la que Dark intentaba recobrar el aliento que había perdido, y cuando lo hizo se volvió hacia un sorprendido Daisuke- gracias…por todo.

- …cu…cuando quieras n.nU- a Daisuke no le cabía mas felicidad, por fin había podido ayudar a su mejor amigo en algo.

-creo que debemos volver… aun debo disculparme con los demás- dijo Dark algo apenado y con su mano en la nuca.

-tu… eres mas útil de lo que piensas, lo sabias?- susurró Dark por lo bajo mientras que volteaba para otro lado. Por otro lado, Daisuke después de una expresión algo sorprendida volvió a poner su sonrisa.

- gracias! Es raro un cumplido de ti, pero me halagas- bromeó Daisuke- es por eso que no me volteas a ver?

-QUE! Claro que no!- contradijo Dark evitando con mas razón la cara burlona de su vinculo- yo solo…bueno, digamos que te devolví el favor! Además no era un cumplido!

-jajajaja, Dark no sabe mentiiiiiiiiiiir!- canturreó un divertido Daisuke – jajaja, quien lo hubiera imaginado!

-ca…CALLATE!- ahora Dark estaba rojo pero de enojo y así por fin encaró a Daisuke- esto es lo que me gano por decir un pequeño cumplido!

-jajajaja, admitiste que era un cumplido!- se burló aun mas Daisuke- este día nunca se me va a olvidar!

-que te calles!- Daisuke siguió riendose y al poco rato, Dark se le unió.

Esta era una de las ocasiones en las que Dark mostraba como realmente se sentía, y eso animaba mucho a Daisuke, lastima que no duró mucho…

Un dolor en el pecho de Daisuke lo hizo ahogar un gemido de dolor, "_esto arde mucho_!" fue su único pensamiento. Colocó su mano derecha agarrando fuertemente la parte de su camisa en la que detrás estaba su corazón…las risas cesaron.

-Daisuke!- Dark intentó agarrarlo pero recordó que no podía tocar a Daisuke mientras solo tuviera su espíritu, esto lo asustaba todavía mas! Daisuke no se podía lastimar al estar sin cuerpo físico! Que es lo que estaba pasando!

Por mas que intentaba hablar, el ardor era demasiado y se estaba incrementando lo que hizo que Daisuke gritara por mas que quiso evitarlo "no debo asustar a Dark!" Pensó desesperadamente, sin embrago ya era demasiado tarde, Dark estaba aterrado- Daisuke¿Que pasa! Responde! DAISUKE!

-…s…toy…b…n- su respiración era agitada y comenzaba a sudar.

-claro que no estas bien! Que es lo que te pasa! Espera, mejor no hables y resiste!- en ese momento llegó…

Dark sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo completamente "no! No puede ser que él este aquí, no ahora!" Su mirada lo busco por todos lados a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie- estas ahí?- gritó Dark preguntando a la nada mientras seguía buscando- contesta! Donde estas?- nada - RESPONDE! Se que estas por aquí! Que le hiciste a Daisuke?

-nada que no se mereciera… - Dark apenas escuchó esas palabras pero cuando se volteó siguiendo el origen de el sonido de esa voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, ya no estaba, solo alcanzó a ver una lluvia de plumas blancas que volaba con el viento justo enfrente de el.

-KRAAAAAAAD!- iba a correr tras de el, pero luego recordó- DAISUKE!- Daisuke estaba desmayado, pero ya no respiraba entrecortado y en su cara no había señales de dolor. Un gran suspiro de alivio salió de su garganta- estoy tan feliz de que estés bien- dijo en un susurro- no me pegues esos sustos…idiota!…casi haces que me de un paro cardiaco!

-mmm…eh?- Daisuke comenzaba a despertarse, pero cuando los recuerdos lo inundaron terminó por despertar rápidamente encontrándose a Dark que lo miraba sonriendo, pero no con la misma sonrisa de antes, si no con una mas triste- Dark? Que sucedió? Ya no me duele el pecho!

-eso me alegra…

-que fue lo que pasó! -preguntó algo confundido- fue algo del hechizo?

-no, no te preocupes, el hechizo salió bien.

-entonces…que es lo que pasó?

-digamos que fue un reencuentro difícil.

-jaja, se nota que te cuesta trabajo expresarte jaja- se burló Daisuke.

-jaja, creo que tienes razón- confirmó Dark mientras que poco a poco volvía su humor a la normalidad "no se como lo logra ese enano, pero me alegra que este de mi lado."

-creo que se esta haciendo de noche, creo que deberíamos regresar! Tengo hambre!

-eres un espíritu, no puedes tener hambre!- le replicó Dark.

-tu que sabes!- por la mirada de 'tu-no-acabas-de-decir-eso' de Dark, Daisuke recordó que el es nuevo en este asunto de los espíritus- jajaja, aun así yo se mas que tu!

-que podría saber un enano como tu!

-te apuesto que tienes hambre!

-claro que no!- negó Dark, pero su traicionero estómago lo delató rugiendo fuertemente.- este…eso…

-JAJAJAJA- Daisuke no podía controlarse mas, su amigo simplemente se veía tan… tan…TAN… pues tan Dark!

-no te rías, enano malévolo! Tu fuiste el que le recordaste de la comida a mi estómago, yo antes no tenia hambre!- replicó Dark

-pero ahora la tienes! Y yo lo sabia! n.n –presumió Daisuke- no me lo puedes negar! Solo admite que tienes hambre y dejaré de molestarte.

-lo prometes?- preguntó inseguro Dark. Daisuke asintió demasiado feliz, tanto que a Dark le daba miedo, sin embargo, aun en contra de su ENORME orgullo, se resignó con un suspiro y dijo- esta bien, esta bien…tengo hambre! Feliz?

-sip n.n, ahora regresemos que mi madre debe estar MUUUUUUY preocupada por nosotros.

-de acuerdo- Dark comenzó a caminar en camino a la casa con sus manos en la nuca y con paso confiado- aun me tengo que disculpar con todo el mundo- suspiró.

Aunque ya no estaba tan afectado para Daisuke, ver a Krad fue algo fuerte " por que me pongo así cada vez que lo veo? No importa cuantas veces lo vea, aun me pongo nervioso y triste…pensé que ya lo había superado, pero al parecer no del todo. No se si eso sea bueno o malo, pero… ¿Por qué en parte me alegro? No debería de estar pasando esto…no otra vez, ya fue suficiente doloroso para los dos." una sonrisa algo triste se curvó en sus labios "pero la gran pregunta es… ¿a quién le dolió mas¿Al traicionado o al que traicionó?" la sonrisa antes triste, se combinó con una melancólica. "!qué debo hacer!"

**CONTINUARA…**

**---------------------------------------**

muahahahaha, las cosas se vuelven mas interesantes! cual sera el pasado de Dark y Krad! eso ni yo lo se! jaja, mentira si lo se!

Este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho de este fic, espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado! Y si por les interesaba, me inspiro mas rápido cuando recibo sus reviews!

En serio… no sean gachos, o creo que seria 'gachas' (corríjanme si me equivoco) y mandenme sus opiniones de mi historia, a pero si son malas que sean criticas constructivas.

**Les agradezco enormemente a los que me mandaron reviews:**

Hohenheim mx, Ashiba Fujimiya y yumi hiwatari, ustedes mandan!

Contesto el review anónimo que no me dejó mail:

GadissGraywod: jeje, si creo que mis capítulos son algo cortitos, pero me esforcé para que este fuera por lo menos un poco mas largo. Y respecto a el DxK que bueno que te complací! a todas nos gusta esa pareja, no te culpo!

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien! Bueno, he vuelto esta vez muy feliz por que ha sido un bonito día! Espero que se sientan igual que yo!**

**Bueno, ya no quito mucho tiempo y espacio para que disfruten mi fic! Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que me dejan review! Disfruten!**

**CAPITULO 5**

Solo si te fijas muy bien, podrías ver una sombra entrando a la casa Niwa con un sigilo impresionante. La sombra voltea discretamente antes de cruzar cada esquina, es la sombra que se confunde con la misma oscuridad…

-_"Dark…esto es patético ¬¬U además estas narrando tú mismo!"_

- (_no arruines mi momento, Daisuke! No ves que esta era mi entrada dramática-misteriosa hasta que la arruinaste?!?)_

_-" ¬¬ …ni siquiera voy a comentar algo al respecto…"_- Daisuke suspiró- _"pero por que tienes que entrar así?"_

-_(no es obvio?!)_

-_"…no…"_

-_(no puedo llegar a la casa Niwa y simplemente tocar la puerta y decir: 'me he portado como un idiota, discúlpenme!' es tan… tan anti-yo.)_

-_"creo que hay mejores formas de disculparse y verse menos patético… pero te dejaré ser"- _respondió Daisuke resignado.

-_(gracias… creo. Ahora solo debo encontrar a tu familia y tomarlos por sorpre…)_

-que bueno que ya llegaron! Me empezaba a preocupar a muerte! Están bien?! – preguntó Emiko saliendo de la nada.

-AAAAAAAAAA!- Dark casi se va al hospital en ese mismo instante; y si Daisuke no fuera un espíritu lo acompañaría o se iría directamente al cielo.

- que bueno que están bien! Estaba tan preocupada que los estaba esperando en la puerta!! Aunque fue bajo de su parte dejar a un dama esperando preocupada, espero que estés mejor, Dark! Y Daisuke?! Como esta?! Espero que bien! Y arreglaron el problema?! Ya no estas molesto conmigo?! Por que se tardaron tanto?! Estaban conversando de sus experiencias 'privadas'?! Y yo que pensaba que mi Daisuke era un santo!

-yo también lo pensaba hasta el día de hoy, en verdad me sorprendió, Emiko! Si tan solo te contara lo que hace con ese tal…cual era su nombre?… ese niño creepy de ojos azules… SATOSHI!

O.O!!_"EH?!?!?!"_ gritó Daisuke dentro de Dark intentando ocultar lo rojo que estaba_"no digas mentiras, Dark!!! dile que no es cierto!!"_ Pero lo único que recibió fue una risita de parte del ladrón _"De que te ríes?!?! No es gracioso!! Mi madre va a creer que es cierto!!"_

_-(Como si no lo fuera!!)- _se burló Dark_-(Admítelo! Engañas a Riku por el tipo que quiere matarme!!...lo cual –ahora me doy cuenta- no aprecio mucho. Crees poder convencerlo de que me deje en paz con tus encantos?)-_

_-"DAAAARK!!! Deja de decir incoherencias que me voy a enojar! _¬///¬_ Hiwatari-kun y yo no somos novios!"_

- _(jaja, si no es verdad –que si la es- entonces tómatelo así, mi querido Daisuke: una palabra; tres silabas: ven-gan-za )_–respondió Dark riéndose entre dientes para que Emiko no se diera cuenta- _(no has oído de ella?)_

_-"DARK!!"_

-bueno, Dark, pasa al comedor por favor! Así podremos comer todos juntos!-intervino Emiko.

-claro, por que no?

_-"Esto no se quedará así! #¬¬"- _Aseguró Daisuke pero eso no evitó que Dark se siguiera riendo mentalmente.

-oigan todos! Ya llegaron Daisuke y Dark!- anunció Emiko contenta dirigiéndose a la cocina para empezar a servir la cena.

-Bienvenidos!- saludaron felices Kosuke y Daiki y en ese momento, Wiz apareció de debajo de la mesa y brincó al pecho de Dark, para escalar hasta uno de sus hombros y frotarse a si mismo en la cabeza de su amo.

-Hey, Wiz! Hace mucho que no te veía en carne y hueso, claro, sin contar tu forma de alas, me alegra que sigas igual de hiperactivo! n.n

-Kyuuuu! n.n – fue lo único que respondió su contento duende mágico. Dark lo acariciaba suavemente en la cabeza mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de donde generalmente se sienta Daisuke en la mesa.

-que bueno que Wiz esta contento- opinó Kosuke- nunca lo había visto así con nadie.

-bueno, es por que ellos dos comparten algo profundo- aclaró el abuelo- además está la leyenda de cómo Wiz quiso unirse a Dark.

-_"eeeee! En serio?"_ -preguntó Daisuke a Dark- _"ahora que lo mencionan a mi también me causa curiosidad! Quiero saber cómo se conocieron ustedes dos" _n.n

-jajaja, hasta puedo imaginarme a Dai-chan muriéndose de curiosidad!- dijo Emiko regresando a la mesa con una bandeja llena de comida que se veía mas que apetitosa.- ¿o me equivoco?-la pregunta era para Dark.

-como siempre, es verdad, Emiko- afirmó Dark guiñándole a la que le servia un plato de deliciosa comida.

_-"No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí!"_- gritó Daisuke lo que solo hizo que Dark se riera un poco entre dientes.

-por que no nos cuentan. Dark, Wiz?- ofreció amablemente Kosuke.

De Dark solo salió un pequeño suspiro, lo que llamó la atención de Wiz que se empezaba a quedar dormido por las caricias de su amo.

-les contamos?- preguntó Dark a su fiel animalito (N/A: jaja no se como decirle! XD) este lo miró algo extrañado pero respondió con un feliz "kyuuuu" como dando su consentimiento. Dark volvió a suspirar- esta bien, me sirve de disculpa a todos ustedes por mi comportamiento tan inmaduro.

-Oh! no te preocupes por eso!- dijo Emiko negando con su cabeza.-nosotros también tenemos algo de culpa!

-es cierto- aseguró el abuelo- yo estuve de acuerdo aún sabiendo como te pondrías. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

-yo también lo siento- dijo Kosuke - yo lo sugerí.

Dark solo sonrió en respuesta a todas las sonrisas que le dedicaban. Todos cambiaron su expresión a una interesada y Dark empezó su relato…

-Antes de que yo viniera a este mundo, yo era un gran mago en el mundo del que provengo, uno de los más reconocidos de hecho, pero había un rumor de un mago que además de poderoso, podía cambiar de forma. En ese momento, para ser sincero, a mi no me interesaba ese mago en lo mas mínimo.

-Yo tenía una vida tranquila de vagabundo, y no era por que no tenia dinero, si no por que a mi me gustaba viajar y ver las cosas que en este mundo no existen; los colores que este mundo ni siquiera podría imaginar y los paisajes más impresionantes que podrían existir en cualquier otro mundo. Resumiendo eso, viajar era mi vida…

--------------------FLASH BACK-------------------

- Dark-sama! Seguro que no te quieres quedar conmigo en la mansión? –preguntó una mujer que prácticamente se colgaba del brazo de Dark; no muy alta, como de la edad de Dark. Tenía un largo cabello plateado con orejas puntiagudas y largas, con unos ojos azules-brillantes, con un vestido largo y blanco, un listón grueso y rojo adornaba su cintura y para completar lo que parecía un traje de gala, un hermoso collar de oro con diamantes que parecían contener una aurora boreal dentro.

-estoy seguro, gracias, Seiyu-hime. Prefiero dormir debajo de las lunas y las estrellas.- contestó Dark intentando safarse un poco del agarre de la mujer.

-vamos! No te puedes quedar otra vez al aire libre!!!! No has escuchado los rumores de el mago que ronda por aquí? Puede ser peligroso, nadie sabe mucho de él, solo se sabe que puede cambiar de forma!

FIN FLASH BACK

- y así me enteré de la existencia de Wiz!! - aclaró Dark con una cara de soy-un-chico-bueno-y-feliz ´ todos cayeron de sus asientos con cara de sorpresa y una gota de sudor enorme.

_-"como que solo pasó así?!?!?"_- Daisuke estaba algo decepcionado por la corta historia.

-no me aguaden la historia que no la he terminado!!!- gritó Dark y eso alivió un poco a los integrantes de la familia Niwa. Así que todos se levantaron dispuestos a escuchar el resto de la historia.

-bueno, como les iba diciendo, Seiyu-hime me siguió insistiendo hasta que –la cara de Dark cambió a una seria- lo conocí…

-----------------------FLASH BACK------------------------

-no importa si muero mientras que esté viendo a las estrellas conviviendo con las lunas. Si es así, mi muerte será una feliz, no importa cuándo ni cómo.

-cómo si fuera tan fácil deshacerse de usted.

-Krad! que haces aquí?- preguntó Seiyu algo sorprendida a el nuevo personaje a los ojos de Dark.

-vine para comprobar los rumores del mago que cambia de forma, su padre me lo pidió, Seiyu-sama.

-entiendo…bueno, mas importante aun, el es…- empezó Seiyu a punto de presentar al que intentaba discretamente soltarse de ella, hasta que la voz de Krad la interrumpió.

-Dark Mousy- completó Krad estirando su mano para que Dark la tomara- es todo un placer, yo soy…

-Krad Hikari- intervino Dark tomando su mano- el placer es todo mío.

- wow!! se conocen?- preguntó Seiyu.

-no- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo lo que extrañó un poco a Seiyu.

- Seiyu-sama, me concede unas palabras en privado con Dark?-preguntó Krad cortésmente.

-si, claro- respondió con algo de decepción al tener que soltar a Dark, pero lo hizo y se retiró con paso elegante.

-gracias!- la cara de Dark cambió de la seria que tenia a la confiada y relajada de siempre.- pensé que iba a morir encadenado a ella! T.T

-no fue nada, tenia que ayudarlo ya que parecía que estaba a punto de arrancarse el brazo con tal de que Seiyu-sama lo soltara.

-es que se me ha pegado demasiado en los últimos días y ni siquiera llevo una semana aquí!

FIN FLASH BACK

_-"Ja!! Sabia que algo no andaba bien!" _

-a que te refieres, Daisuke? n.ñ- preguntó Dark en voz alta para que los presentes entendieran que estaba hablando con Daisuke.- ¿Cómo que algo no anda bien?

_-"Claro! Es decir…tu? Siendo así de cortes?!? Era obvio que era mentira! "_

-estas diciendo que no soy cortes?!?!?- exigió Dark molesto.

-"nop estoy diciendo que eres todo un caballero con todo el mundo que te rodea!" el sarcasmo era evidente lo que hizo enojar a nuestro ladrón favorito.

-bueno, ignoraré eso y volveré a la historia - dijo Dark muy tranquilo para sorpresa de todos- pero antes solo una palabra…- todos se callaron para escucharla.- SA-TOOOOO-SHIIIIII!!

_-"DAAAAARK!!!" _#¬////¬

**----------------------------**

Hasta aquí le dejo por ahora!

Ahora si que no me pueden decir que me tardé mucho!... o si? n//n ya ni se.

Bueno, ahora comentaré un poco del capitulo: WOW, sigo sin creer que me este saliendo así la historia! Apenas ayer tenia una idea completamente diferente y fija de lo que iba a seguir y como a la mitad del capitulo me di cuenta que lo que estaba escribiendo no tenia nada que ver con lo que iba a poner… pero estoy pensando cómo poner esta idea y mi otra idea juntas

Debo de admitir que deje este capitulo aquí por que quise, por que ya casi tengo el siguiendo capitulo, lo que me hace feliz, pero aun no se si me esta quedando bien… T.T

Espero ansiosamente sus reviews! Los necesito para escribir mejor y mas rápido.

Ahora mis agradecimientos a quienes me apoyan!

Primero que nada mis saludos y agradecimientos especiales a mis queridas **Yumi Hiwatari** y **Hohenheim Mx** Muchas gracias por su apoyo! las quiero muchísimo!

Ahora respondo los que no puedo contestar por ff!

**GadissGrayword:** jeje, espero que haya actualizado lo suficientemente pronto! Muchas gracias por escribirme y por los cumplidos! Me hace feliz que te guste mi historia. Creo que esta ves metí un poquitín mas a Krad, pero no te preocupes! Ya que sin mi amado Krad no hay historia! Nos vemos, espero que estés bien!

**Caant:** jaja, le tengo que decir gracias a Yumi-san por recomendarme contigo! que bueno que leíste y que te gusto! Muchas gracias! Respecto a lo de la computadora… TE COMPRENDO!! T.T no sabes cuantos problemas he tenido de ese tipo últimamente! T.T y por ultimo: lo del lemon… O//O no creo que pueda… sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, gente bonita! Ya extrañaba publicar algo, jeje, he estado medio mal inspirada y pues ya ven, a ver si les gusta la historia n.n, espero que si!

Bueno, no les quiero quitar mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano. Este capitulo se lo dedico nuevamente a mi QUERIDÍSIMA amiga yumi-san! Espero que te guste! n.n!

Y a todos los que leen mi historia, les deseo lo mejor y una…

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**CAPITULO 6:**

**FLASH BACK**

-jaja, usted es único, señor Mousy- aseguró Krad riendo entre dientes.- cualquier mago, duende, o criatura viviente mataría para que Seiyu-sama se les pegara como se le pega a usted.

-pues es por que están locos!- aseguró Dark levantando un puño hacia arriba como si los demás lo escucharan, pero solo hizo que Krad se comenzara a reír otra vez, pero Dark lo ignoró y volvió a agradecer- otra vez gracias por quitármela de encima. Créame cuando le digo que soy una persona que es bueno con las mujeres a tal punto en el que puedo hacer que cualquiera se enamore de mi, pero esa niña me va a volver loco!

-si no le gusta estar con ella, por que no se lo dice?- preguntó curioso Krad.- parece que es del tipo de personas que dice lo que piensa.

-por que una vez lo hice y su padre me regañó T.T

-problemas con superiores, no es así?- Dark asintió como respuesta –lo comprendo, es por eso que TENGO que estar aquí.

-jeje, buena suerte con lo del mago que cambia de forma- deseó Dark. Por alguna extraña razón, este tal Krad le caía muy bien, pero ya era hora de que la tercera luna comenzara a salir, y quería estar en primera fila para verla, pues ya se había perdido las primeras dos.- si me disculpas, tengo que irme.- y con eso comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de la mansión

-no debería de ir solo por ahí y menos cuando un mago desconocido va tras usted- previno Krad con voz calmada y suave, pero hizo que Dark se detuviera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-no era obvio?- preguntó Krad con un leve aire de superioridad- un mago tan reconocido como usted debe tener sus problemas.

-y que tal un mago tan reconocido como usted?- le devolvió Dark volteando a ver los ojos dorados de Krad con la misma tranquilidad.

- parece que me ha cachado, señor Mousy. Por lo que veo no es como sus enemigos describen que es.

-T.T no me digas que hablan mal de mi! Que malos! Y yo que me tomé la molestia de pelear con ellos y destrozar sus pequeños y algo patéticos sueños!

-jaja, usted es realmente único.- Krad estaba algo asombrado _"esta persona realmente es divertida, hace MUUUUCHOS años que no me reía tan seguido n.n" _- ¿Qué le parece si voy al grano?

-eso seria lo mejor- aseguró Dark sin quitar su carita de "n.n"

- Sejiroji-sama, esta preocupado por nuestra seguridad, ya que lo mas probable sería que cualquiera de los dos pudiera ser el blanco perfecto de tan atroz mago. Me dijo que usted es una persona por demás porfiada y que no le iba a apetecer quedarse en la mansión, así que me requirió que lo acompañara en sus actividades nocturnas.

-Sejiroji-sama te lo pidió?- preguntó Dark algo asombrado, pues la actitud del padre de su pesadilla era poco común. Krad asintió como respuesta y Dark suspiró.- normalmente no aceptaría algo así…

-eso fue lo que dijo Sejiroji-sama- aseguró Krad acercándose a Dark de tal manera en la que terminó su frase en la oreja de este- y me dijo que si te ponías terco que…-bajó la voz después de esto.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-que…?- preguntó Emiko a la ya larga pausa de Dark invitandolo a continuar.

-mmm…creo que nos saltaremos la amenaza.- dijo Dark algo nervioso mientras ponía una de sus manos en su nuca.

-_"NO! Yo quiero saber! Sigueeee!!"_- pidió Daisuke.

-no lo creo, Dai.

-Dark, nos has dejado con la duda!- aseguró Emiko.

-parece que ni Wiz sabe que seguía del: "que…"- la atención de todos se fue hacia Wiz que veía con ojos suplicantes a Dark, quien le daba una mirada de nerviosismo a Wiz.

-no les puedo decir por que…- Dark no estaba seguro si continuar pero se armó de valor- no me acuerdo… n.nU

-EHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!

-antes de que me maten déjenme continuar, si?- Dark rogaba a todo lo que conocía para que la familia loca que lo rodeaba con cara de asesinos, bajara las armas que habían sacado de quien sabe donde. Y para su suerte todos bajaron sus armas y continuaron escuchando la historia.

-continuaré! a ver, en donde me quedé…? Ah! si! Pues me amenazó con algo con lo que casi me da un paro cardiaco y…

**FLASH BACK**

-esta bien, esta bien!- aceptó Dark rendido poniendo algo de espacio entre ellos- … pero solo con una condición!

-y esa cual sería, señor Mousy?- preguntó Krad- claro, si se puede saber.

-ESA! Deja de ser tan formal que me enferma!! Es decir, deja de decir cosas como _"tan atroz mago" _o_ "usted es una persona por demás porfiada" _o_"no le iba a apetecer"_ Por todas las lunas! Soy un mago no lingüista! T.T

- mis mas sinceras disculpas, es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero dado a que es lo único que requirió, entonces tendré que aceptar con la intención de procurarlo mas no prometo nada.

-hasta tu manera de decir "de acuerdo" o "si" es demasiado formal, sabes? ¬¬U

-me disculpo nuevamente si es una molestia para us…- empezó Krad pero ante la mirada de Dark, se corrigió- es decir…perdón?

-mucho mejor! n.n- sonrió Dark complacido- ahora corramos por que no llegaremos a ver a la tercera luna salir!

-…eh?- pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, Krad fue tomado de la muñeca y llevado fuera de la mansión a una velocidad asombrosa hacia un hermoso lugar cerca de un acantilado lleno de flores lunares (N/A: jaja, eso lo saque de Wolf Rain! X3), que se movían al compás de un viento agradable y de un aire por demás respirable. Solo una palabra describiría ese lugar: paz.

-cual es tu luna favorita, Krad?- preguntó Dark sacando de su estado de asombro a Krad y rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-mi luna favorita?- devolvió la pregunta algo confundido.

-que nunca te habías puesto a ver el cielo?!?!- preguntó Dark asombrado.

-no…casi no tengo tiempo para eso, solo se lo que necesito saber de ellas que sería, obviamente, por el lado científico.

-debe ser difícil. Yo vivo para ver este cielo, esa es la verdad…-Dark miró con ternura el cielo.

-y a usted?…- Dark se volvió para ver a Krad con una expresión de duda ante la pregunta- y a usted que luna le gusta más?

-no sabría contestar- aseguró Dark- cada una es especial para mi. Para mi las lunas son la representación de lo que se debe llevar en la vida.

-La primera significa el inicio, sin ella, las demás no podrían salir, lo que la hace muy importante; es la que empieza a iluminar el cielo y le da la bienvenida a las demás con su esplendor. Sin embargo, la segunda significa esperanza, lo que es indispensable para poder continuar en la vida, lo que significa que también es necesaria e importante; yo puedo notar como el inicio´ brilla mas cuando la esperanza´ sale. Luego está la mas rara de las cuatro lunas- en ese momento comenzó a salir dicha luna- la luna que ni la magia puede comprender…

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo contemplando dicha luna. Lo que mas sorprendió a Krad fue que no tenía un color fijo, algo que los libros no tenían la dicha de expresar. Esta luna, cuyo nombre científico era "la tercer luna" era de colores inimaginablemente bellos para sus ojos. Podía ver, pero sobre todo sentir que sus colores comenzaban a cambiar.

Fue cuando llegó una ligera brisa hizo que Krad dejara un segundo de ver la hermosa luna y se volteara a ver a Dark, y ese segundo le bastó para darse cuenta.

Nunca había visto a una persona tan feliz en su vida. Normalmente los ojos de Dark siempre están llenos de vida, pero era diferente en ese momento, parecía completamente feliz.

-Dark…

-si?- respondió sin dejar de ver las lunas.

-que significa la tercer luna?

- no lo has descifrado, aun?

Krad volvió su vista a la tercer luna, las pistas eran simples; Dark dijo que era la luna más rara y que ni la magia la puede comprender. _"No se mucho sobre las lunas, pero si de la magia, y lo único que la magia no puede crear o quitar es…"_

-…el amor

-sabia que no te dicen uno de los magos más inteligentes por nada- aseguró Dark sonriéndole.

-adivine esta, me dices cual es la ultima luna?

-mmm… n.n solo por que olvidaste la formalidad por un segundo

O.O _"olvide…la formalidad? Eso nunca pasa! No se lo que me pasa, si alguien se enterara seria el…"_

-…el final

-disculpa?- Krad salió un poco sorprendido de su sueño, pues parecía como si Dark acabara de leer sus pensamientos.

-el final- repitió Dark mirando a Krad con una mirada pasiva- la cuarta luna significa 'final'. Cuando esta luna aparece, el inicio comienza a meterse, siempre es así. Probablemente sea igual de importante que todas las demás, pues no hay inicio sin fin.

La primera luna comenzaba a meterse nuevamente, así que Krad comenzó a buscar la última luna. _"si bien recuerdo, su nombre científico era "la aparecible" y ese nombre se le puso por ser la única que no siempre se ve, es decir, hay noches en la que no sale a iluminar el cielo… a que se refiere Dark con "_Cuando esta luna aparece, el inicio comienza a meterse, **siempre es así**_" __no se supone que solo aparece de vez en cuando? ni siquiera se sabe cuando exactamente! además, aunque apareciera siempre, como el dice, yo no la veo…"_ – y donde esta la última luna?

-ahí- señaló Dark a un lugar en donde no se veía nada, y al ver la cara de confusión de Krad Dark dio un suspiro de decepción nada disimulado- supongo que todavía no la puedes ver… bueno, tal vez algún día la veas, así que no te preocupes n.n

-algún día?- preguntó Krad aun mas confundido- si hay una luna ahí, por que no la puedo ver?

-jeje, cuando lo comprendas es cuando la verás- respondió Dark, su sonrisa ahora un poco melancólica.

-que unos la puedan ver y otros no ¿no significa eso que es la luna mas rara?

-nop n.n el amor es aun mas rara!

-se puede saber por que?- preguntó Krad.

-solo mírala fijamente- ambos dirigieron su vista nuevamente a dicha luna –no has de saber mucho, pues es la primera vez que ves así de detalladamente las lunas, pero ahora que vendremos todas las noches, observa las lunas detenidamente. No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti mismo.

-por mi mismo…?- esa oración no era muy común en su vocabulario pues desde pequeño no lo dejaban hacer nada como quería. Siempre seguía indicaciones al pie de la letra y todo lo hacia por su familia.

-así es. Desde que te vi, pude notar un increíble vacío dentro de ti. Además de que se nota a kilómetros que no te diviertes muy seguido o que no haces nada por ti mismo. Eso es triste, es por eso que iba a aceptar sin la necesidad de la amenaza n/./n

-puede que sea verdad, espera…eso significa que…me… estas ayudando?

-jeje, no lo digas así por que me vas a subir el ego- dijo Dark mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo en el que se rascaba graciosamente la cabeza (N/A: TE AMO DARK!)

Hubo un pequeño silencio de nuevo, y Dark fue el que lo rompió esta vez.

-y ahora que sabes esto. Podrías decirme cual es tu luna favorita?

-aún sabiendo esto, no he visto la última luna, así que no puedo responder hasta haberla visto.

-es cierto…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- y así continuamos toda una semana- siguió Dark- nos levantábamos, hacíamos nuestros deberes y volvíamos todas las noches en el mismo lugar a contemplar el cielo…-_"solo nosotros dos…" _pensó Dark sin que Daisuke lo pudiera escuchar.- entonces, fue cuando conocí el pavor hacia la única "persona" que temía en ese tiempo…

**FLASH BACK**

-POR QUE NO ME PUEDO IR TODAVIA?! T.T

-Dark, lo hemos discutido cada día desde el momento en el que llegaste, es decir, hace dos semanas y media!- Sejiroji ya estaba mas que harto por el mismo regaño que tenia que dar cada día!- eres un mago poderoso e importante! Actúa como tal!

Nadie en su sano juicio imaginaria que el sujeto que realizaba un berrinche en la oficina de una persona tan importante como el, sería uno de los magos mas poderosos en toda la historia de la magia.

-pero…-se quejó Dark- me aburro mucho cuando me estoy quietecito T.T y usted no me deja hacer nada divertido! Que caso tiene ser poderoso si no me puedo divertir?

El superior de cabello plateado, al igual que el de su hija, dio un suspiro de resignación- esta bien, si quieres divertirte, adelante! Solo que yo te daré las opciones que puedes tomar.

- Un.n en serio? – _"eso suena a que no me va a gustar nada de nada. Mejor escapo"_ pensó Dark algo asustado y retrocediendo un poco hacia la puerta- sabe? Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, así que yo…

-no tan rápido, jovencito- lo detuvo su superior por lo que Dark no pudo hacer otra cosa que detenerse- ahora que lo recuerdo, Seiyu dijo que quería tener una cita contigo. Así que mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Tu te diviertes, y ella tiene una cita con la persona que me atormenta!

-EH?!- bien, ahora Dark SI estaba asustado!- una…una CITA?! NO! No puedo tener una cita con Seiyu-hime!

-no me vengas otra vez con que no hacen bonita pareja. Mientras Seiyu siga diciendo que hacen bonita pareja, entonces harán bonita pareja.

-pe…pero, usted dijo que me iba a dar opciones!- a este punto Dark estaba gritando en su mente como niñita asustada a la mitad de una película de terror. Trataba de recordar cualquier excusa que se le pasara por la mente por más estúpida que fuera.

-bueno, ahora te doy la segunda, o sales con mi hija o no sales de el castillo de aquí hasta que el ladrón sea capturado. ¿Qué te parece?

"_¿Qué puede ser peor¿Salir con la peor cosa tonta viviente de este mundo¿O alejarme de mis hermosas lunas y de Krad en lo que resta de mi estancia?...eso es! Krad!" _-esta bien, señor, usted gana!- Dark luchó contra las ganas de sonreír triunfalmente gracias a su nuevo plan- solo quiero pedir una cosa pequeñita, pequeñita.

-y que sería eso?

-llevar a Krad en nuestra cita como medida de seguridad.

* * *

-no! 

-por favor!

-No!

-POR FAVOOOOOR!

-NO!

-haré lo que sea! Pero por favor no me dejes solito con el chicle viviente!- rogó Dark a su ya muy harto compañero rubio.

-crees que tengo ganas de ir a verte a ti desesperado por ayuda y a Seiyu-hime desesperada para que le des un beso?- replicó Krad con un claro tono de exasperación. Dark llevaba molestándolo con eso durante 1 hora 47 minutos seguidos y Krad comenzaba a perder la paciencia.- por eso te dije que no te quejaras tanto con Sejiroji-sama y que te comportaras por lo menos poquito.

Dark estaba orgulloso de su trabajo con respecto al vocabulario de Krad hacia él. Ya no era nada formal alrededor de el y expresaba completamente lo que pensaba. Claro que cuando estaba otra persona, Krad actuaba como el Krad formal que conoció la primera vez. Eso, de una manera extraña, lo hacia sentir especial.-lo admito, debí de hacerte caso. –murmuró algo molesto –eso es lo que querías oír, cierto? Ahora que lo he admitido, vendrás?

Krad hizo una mueca que expresaba sus dudas acerca del tema. Claro, que solo era para que Dark no se diera cuenta de que todo era una actuación y que desde el principio el estaba completamente dispuesto a ir. Ni loco dejaba que esos dos salieran juntos!

-de acuerdo- accedió al fin y al ver a Dark hacer un pequeño baile de victoria, sonrió disimuladamente con algo de arrogancia al ver lo predecible que era Dark- pero… -el baile de Dark terminó y volvió su atención a Krad –tomaré tu oferta de "haré lo que sea!"

----------------------------------

jeje, perdón perdón perdón perdón y otra vez perdón! Se que me tarde mucho actualizando, pero es que fue un error mío algo tonto Un.n es que tengo muy mala memoria y pensé que había actualizado hace como unas dos semanas. Y hoy por casualidad estaba revisando nuevos fics de DN Angel y pues generalmente leo uno o dos capítulos de mis historias para ver como quedaron después de publicadas. Por que ya ven que no las publican con los mismos signos que les pones (eso a veces me desespera! ò.ó) y para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta que había olvidado actualizar, jeje n/./n

bueno, después de lo que considerarían como excusa (es real, lo juro T.T) van mis agradecimientos a los que me dejaron review!

Primero que nada menciono a la que le dedique este fic: **Yumi Hiwatari-san** (muchas gracias) seguido por una persona que también me ha leído y dejado review casi desde el principio: **GadissGrayword** (gracias! n.n aquí te contesto rápido por que no me gusta contestar de mail a mail n.n: muchas gracias por el review! Que bueno que te gustó! Y sobre el review, no importa si no estabas como para escribir uno, la intención es lo que cuenta, gracias otra vez!) También esta **Hohenheim Mx**¿¡Como olvidarte?! (muchas gracias y feliz año Nuevo!!) y por ultimo pero no menos importante, esta mi lectora mas reciente: **Rya Reil Miyu**(jeje, feliz año nuevo!)

**Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todo el mundo! Eh vuelto por y para ustedes! Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta! Bueno, en verdad debo agradecerle a mi gran amiga Yumi-san, ya que si no fuera por ella, hubiera actualizado mucho mas tarde! Muchas gracias! Por esa y por muchas razones mas, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Yumi Hiwatari-san. Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme, espero que te guste lo que escribí en este capitulo!**

**Ahora, basta de bla bla y a la historia:**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7:  Y Comienza la Batalla!**

-"wow!"- a este punto Daisuke estaba impresionado- "y accediste a lo que te pidió?! Mejor dicho ¡¿Qué te pidió que hicieras?!"

-…jejeje, respecto a la condición…- la risita nerviosa de Dark puso a todos los presentes con los cabellos de punta.-…no lo se! ñ.ñ

-QUE DIJISTE?! -El grito asustó hasta a la pobre escritora que esta escribiendo esta historia!

-también se te olvidó?- preguntó Kosuke con voz paciente intentando calmar a los presentes.

-no, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- respondió Dark con sus manos enfrente de el de manera de rendición- pero hasta hoy en día no me ha pedido nada…

-es decir que en cualquier momento podría pedirte que te tiraras por un acantilado?!

-eso sería tonto por que Wiz me sacaría de ahí volando… pero si, eso podría ser.-fue la respuesta.

-no se les hace extraño que teniendo Krad esa ventaja no la haya usado aun?- preguntó Daiki.

-si, me pregunto por que…?

-e…eso nunca lo sabremos, así que déjenme continuar o me voy a dormir! –replicó Dark.

-esta bien- intervino Emiko por primera vez- continua que se esta poniendo interesante!

-"si, además, es extraño pensar de ti así de feliz" aseguró Daisuke -"es decir, yo siempre te he visto como una persona seria, bromista, pero seria. Y cuando me cuentas de cómo era tu vida en ese entonces, te imagino… no se, feliz. Menos frió."

-(mmm… me pregunto por qué será…)- fue el pensamiento sarcástico de Dark antes de continuar con el recuerdo de su no tan querida cita.

FLASH BACK

-Dark-sama!

'he sobrevivido a esa vocecita fastidiosa por lo que podrían ser días, semanas e incluso años de este fatal tormento llamado Seiyu… me pregunto cuanto voy a poder resistir… siento que la respiración me falla…'

-por favor, quite esa expresión de su rostro, Dark Mousy- pidió Krad parado a su lado izquierdo. Que Krad estuviera utilizando ese vocabulario propio no ayudaba mucho a Dark.- ni siquiera ha empezado la cita…

-…waaaaah!- Dark nunca había sufrido tanto en su vida (N/A: lo entiendo…T-T)- lo se, lo se. Debo resistir por el bien de mi libertad!

La pequeña pesadilla de Dark ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos por lo que ambos pusieron una sonrisa falsa casi tan obvia como el hecho de que Seiyu no la notó pues estaba muy ocupada sonriendo como si se fuera a casar. (¬¬U)

-Dark-sama! Te ves tan bien como siempre!- exclamó una Seiyu aun con su sonrisa casi inocente, pero que les conste que dije CASI!.

Dark la volteó a ver para ver que clase de cumplido podría inventarle, pero se quedó sin palabras.

Seiyu-hime es una de las magas más bonitas de su mundo, pero era obvio para Krad que se había esforzado mucho para dejar sin palabras a Dark, y, al parecer, lo había logrado y esta por demás decir que eso no le agradaba para nada. Más fue la frustración de Krad al ver que la cosa esa (a la que en ese momento era incapaz de llamar por su titulo, por algo respetuoso o por algo educado) se había puesto de puntas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Dark.

-…Krad- la cosa esa se volvió hacia Krad al sentir que alguien la veía tan fijamente. Krad tenía una mirada que realmente daba mucho miedo, pero la mocosa ni se inmutó, al parecer comprendió y como señal de desafío tomó a Dark del brazo y lo acercó de una manera algo personal.- tu también te ves bien, Krad- y para terminarla de fregar (disculpen la palabra) la cosa que tanto odio ve a Krad con una mirada que dice claramente "te reto a que te acerques!!"

**Marcador **Krad 0 - Seiyu 1

-no podría decir lo mismo de usted, Seiyu-sama –respondió Krad volviendo a su estado serio, pero riéndose de ella internamente.

-jijiji- en verdad Dark quería reírse a todo pulmón ante el comentario, pero por su bien y el de Krad intentó que su risa fuera discreta. Aunque estaba un poco sorprendido de que Krad le hubiera contestado así a Seiyu-sama, es decir, el hubiera podido, pero Krad respeta por demás a las mujeres y eso si que fue un golpe bajo.

**Marcador **Krad 1 - Seiyu 1

Krad estaba feliz de que Dark aun siguiera de su lado. Estaba más que complacido al escuchar su risa.

-Bueno, nos vamos?- preguntó Dark a Krad lo que hizo que Seiyu se enojara aun más con Krad.

-Si! Vamos, Dark-sama!- Seiyu lo jaló hacia ella y comenzó a caminar tan cerca de Dark que el pobre de nuestro protagonista casi se cae.

La situación de su cita le dio una idea a Seiyu y volteó a ver a Krad con una sonrisa demasiado diabólica para su gusto.

Nunca le había caído muy bien la mocoso esa a Krad, pero ahora podía sentir como le hervía la sangre. No podía imaginarse que sea lo que pensaba hacer con Dark, pero la tendría bien vigilada.

Estaban caminando por un campo de flores, hermoso para los ojos de Seiyu, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo su simple pero práctico plan.

Dark sintió que Seiyu lo agarraba aun más fuerte del brazo y lo pegaba más a ella. Intentó ignorarla pero le fue imposible por que estaba empezando a caer.

-ouch!- fue lo único que pudo decir Dark antes de abrir los ojos y quedarse petrificado por puro miedo. Su pesadilla esta encima de el con una cara MUY poco inocente.

**Marcador **Krad 1 - Seiyu 2

-…aaah!...po…podrías ba…

-…valla, que pena!- exclamó Seiyu con una sonrisa supuestamente inocente. –pero…- dijo acercándose mas a Dark –te… ves mejor así…Dark-sama…- lo ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro. Sus labios estaban a punto de chocar con los aterrorizados de Dark.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de Seiyu y la separaron bruscamente de Dark (para su GRAN alivio…y el mío).

-Krad¿!Qué estas haciendo!?- le reprochó Seiyu.

-Discúlpeme, su alteza- se "disculpó" Krad que por dentro se moría de coraje "eso estuvo mas cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado! Esa comadreja me las pagará!"- pero pensé que se había hecho daño en su caída.

-tu…!- si Dark hubieran puesto algo de atención pudiera haber escuchado un pequeño gruñido de coraje. Sin embargo, Krad estaba más que satisfecho de su trabajo, ya que había alcanzado a escuchar el gruñido.

"jeje, hasta parece un perro a medio berrinche. Jaja, bueno, excepto por el simple hecho de que seria mas bien un perro de la realeza cuyo padre es mi rey y mi jefe… que desgracia de vida tengo… pero no voy a dejar que Firulais aquí presente se acerque mas a Dark de lo que ha llegado hasta ahora! "-pensó Krad con decisión.

**Marcador **Krad 2 - Seiyu 2

-sucede algo, Seiyu-sama?- preguntó Krad con aire inocente. En todo el día le había negado el gusto a Firulais de mostrarle mucha emoción. Siempre se mantuvo firme y frió a pesar de lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. Y eso lo iba mantener hasta asegurarse de que la mocosa esa no llegara más lejos.

-Dark-san?- Seiyu ignoró la pregunta para buscar a Dark que ya había escapado y estaba a mas o menos un kilómetro de distancia en ese momento. Al ver esto, Krad sonrió con malicia.

-bueno, será mejor que alcancemos a Mousy-san- y sin mas, Krad comenzó a caminar en dirección a Dark que por fin se había detenido para esperarlos.

-entonces caminemos juntos mientras hablamos de su relación con el señor Mousy, le parece?

END FALSH BACK

Bueno, la verdad es lógico que Dark no supiera lo que discutieron, de hecho, no sabe mucho de lo que pasó en realidad en este flashbask si se dan cuenta. Así que Dark no les contó con todo detalle a los Niwa lo sucedido.

-si no hubiera oído hablar de Krad, yo diría que se estaban peleando por ti.- aseguró Emiko.

-"si, también lo creo…"

-ja ja ja- rió Dark nerviosamente- de donde sacaron esas ideas tan locas…?je je je.

-("¬¬ aquí hay algo sospechoso…") pensó Daisuke.

-bueno, dejando eso atrás (por ahora, muahaha) continua con la historia! Quiero saber que es lo que pasa en la cita!- aseguró Emiko a lo que todos respondieron con un asentimiento de aprobación.

-no creo que sea buena idea recordar los atentados de la loca de la princesa esa… todavía tengo pesadillas con los peores -.-U aseguró Dark con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Antes de que todos hablaran a la vez pidiéndole a Dark que les contara mas sobre su cita y de cómo quedaron realmente los marcadores, Kosuke, el más discreto de todos, replicó- si no nos quieres decir, lo entenderemos- se detuvo para mandar una mirada de advertencia a los presentes.- pero, nos contarías de tu encuentro con Wiz?

-a eso iba, a eso iba- aseguró Dark volviendo a su seriedad normal- después de unos cuantos problemas, llegamos a el restaurante en el que íbamos a cenar, Krad y Seiyu se estaban peleando como se me estaba haciendo costumbre, y salí a tomar una caminata rápida diciéndoles que iba al baño. En ese momento, cuando me acercaba al bosque, pude sentir magia siendo activada…

FLASH BACK

Dark volteó justo a tiempo para ver como le lanzaban una bola de energía mágica. Pudo esquivarla con facilidad. Pero lo que no esperaba era que la voz de lo que al parecer seria su atacante venia de atrás. Muy cerca.

-al fin te encuentro, Dark Mousy…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**JA JA! Hasta aquí los dejo a su imaginación por el momento! Me siento culpable por ello, pero creo que era lo mejor. Les cuento que lo mas seguro es que este ENORME flash back no valla a durar mas del próximo capitulo, luego, tal ves haya mas pero no tan largos como estos… me disculpo por ellos.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer! Espero recibir sus críticas constructivas y sus opiniones de mi historia. Sus comentarios son importantes para mi!**

**Aprovecho para agradecer también a todos los que me dejaron reviews!**

**Gracias a mis siempre fieles: ****yumi hiwatari****Hohenheim Mx****Rya Reil Miyu**** y por último, pero no menos importante, GadissGrayword** **( te respondo rápido: gracias por el review! Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final! Gracias!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jajaja,Un.n lo se, lo se, me tarde una eternidad, cuanto lo siento! Empecé este capitulo cuando terminé de actualizar el capitulo 7! Pero no lo continué como en 3 meses, me disculpo, pero es que la escuela me estaba matando! Ahora para el colmo estoy mas que castigada! Por que los adultos son tan injustos! Es decir, castigarme hasta en mi propio cumpleaños?!**

**Bueno, me falta saludarlos, así que HOLA! Que bueno que siguen leyendo mi historia, se los agradezco muchísimo, este capitulo va dedicado a Yumi-san otra vez, por que le debo una super disculpa, por que cada vez que nos conectamos las dos en el msn, siempre tengo que irme! PERDONAME YUMI-SAN!**

**CAPITULO 8:**

-YYYYYYYYY?!?!

-¿!¿Qué paso?!?

-SI! NO NOS DEJES EN SUSPENSO!!!... otra vez… como que estas pausas comienzan a molestarme.

-tranquilos tranquilos, solo estaba haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática n.nU- aseguró Dark con algo de miedo.

_-__"Da igual"!_ – dijo Daisuke ya desesperado- "_solo sigue contando!"_

- n.nU hai hai

**FLASH BACK**

-vaya vaya vaya, parece que al fin voy a poder irme de ese palacio y lejos de esa "princesa"… snif snif T.T…soy tan feliz – fue la respuesta de Dark, que aun no se volteaba a encarar a su próximo atacante.

-…-

- ¿Qué sucede, oh gran mago que cambia de forma?- se burló Dark con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.- pensé que para este momento ya me habrías atacado por la espalda, lo que se me haría lógico pues ya llevas rato siguiéndonos, lo cual me hace pensar que es un poco raro que Krad no se haya dado cuenta …

Lo que nuestro amado Dark no sabia es que Krad estaba tan ocupado odiando a firulais… digo digo: "princesa" que no le dio tiempo de estar alerta y si sumas los celos y lo posesivo que se esta poniendo…

En cambio Dark estaba alerta a cualquier ataque de Seiyu, así que logró fácilmente percatarse de la presencia de nuestro misterioso mago. (NA: eso sonó horrible! T.T)

-Me veo en la obligación de compartir ese comentario con usted, Dark Mousy, pues, para serle sincero, pensé que el primero en percatarse de mi presencia seria el mismo Krad Hikari- comentó el mago saliendo de su escondite.- pero ciertamente empecé a dudarlo cuando vi la situación en la que estaban participando ustedes tres… ¬¬U- el mago ya se había dado cuenta de la extraña atracción que tenia Krad hacia Dark, y del extraño (y peligroso) triangulo amoroso en el que se encontraban.

- verdad que si?!- razonó Dark dándose la vuelta con carita de persona torturada.

_-¿se habrá dado cuenta?__ Y yo que pensaba que el dicho_ "_Hay algo acerca del corazón que hace que sea misterioso para el dueño, pero muy obvio para todos los demás." Era cierto…__ -_ pensó el mago manteniendo su cara sin expresión alguna. –_Justo lo que esperaba del gran mago Dark Mousy. Aunque era algo por demás obvio…-_

-Viste como esa princesa se me colgaba de una manera no muy amable?! Me estaba torturando!!

Caída al estilo anime por parte del mago _–parece que lo sobreestime… #¬¬ -_

-Es decir, se que tengo éxito con las chicas¿Cómo no voy a tenerlo?! Solo mírame!! Pero eso no significa que quiero a locas colgadas de mi! Ademas el restaurante que escogió es carísimo¿!En que piensan las mujeres!? T.T pobre de mi!

_-__este…este llorón es el "gran" mago, Dark Mousy?!- _ahora el mago que cambia de formas estaba realmente decepcionado.

-en fin, dejemos eso para otro momento, no lo crees?- Dark esta vez tenia un semblante serio (NA: O¬O así se ve mas… indescriptiblemente guapo!) –podríamos comenzar nuestra charla por su nombre y su verdadera especie?

_-¿Se dio cuenta?- _los ojos del mago se abrieron un poco en señal de sorpresa (NA: JA! Y el Subestimaba a mi Dark! Jaja, GO Dark GO!)- _Interesante…_

-que es lo que sucede? Te ves un poco sorprendido. No pensaras realmente que creo que eres un "_mago que cambia de forma_" o si? Además se nota que tu magia no es del tipo que usan los magos.- _"Y puedo asegurar que tampoco es magia maligna… se pone interesante." _Fue el pensamiento de Dark

- y yo que me empezaba a decepcionar de usted, Dark Mousy –el "mago" (muy guapo por cierto n.-) sonrió de una manera arrogante y divertida –realmente no creerá que le diré qué es lo que realmente soy con solo preguntar, o si?

-jaja, por un momento pensé que podría usar mi infinito carisma para sacarle información, pero al parecer, usted no caerá en ese truco, pues estoy CASI seguro de que usted no es mujer…

-¬¬ olle!

-…Tampoco voy a intentar invitarle un trago por que se que lo rechazaría. Además, para eso tendríamos que entrar y eso significaría encontrarme con la princesa…-cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Dark suspiró decepcionadamente- Parece que tendré que pensar en algo. Que fastidio.

_-…pero aun así, el tiene una personalidad… __exhaustiva…-_ una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la criatura (NA: eso sonó raro, pero aun no sabemo…cogh cohg digo digo: saben n.n lo que este "mago" en realidad es! continuemos…) _–he encontrado un mago muy interesante… eso espero._

**End Flash Back**

- peleamos horas, luego días, y hasta pudieron haber sido años!- aseguró Dark con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

-kyu- afirmó Wiz imitando a Dark.

-¬¬ (todos)

-no creo que la princesa y Krad se hayan quedado años en un restaurante fino esperando a que terminaran de pelear, Dark- opinó el abuelo. _"El restaurante no duraría tanto de pie con esos dos peleándose adentro…"_

-… nos descubrieron, Wiz- "susuró" Dark a su "conejo". -¿Qué hacemos?

-…kyuuu

-jaja, es verdad! Debemos decirles la verdad!- las miradas de los presentes se volvieron a interesar en Dark.

-La verdad es que la pelea no duró ni un minuto entero…

-eeeeh?!

-nop

**FLASH BACK**

-Eres demasiado fuerte, Dark Mousy…- dijo el mago respirando agitadamente.

-¬¬ no es eso, es que tu eres demasiado débil…

- T.T no me lo diga así de feo, por favor.

-que? No somos amigos? Los amigos se dicen la verdad! n.n

-…amigos?

-si, ahora levántate, tenemos que ir a soportar a la cosa esa…

- eh?! Tengo que ir yo también?! No me corresponde lidiar con sus problemas amorosos, Dark Mousy.

-Podrías dejar lo de "Dark Mousy"?! Solo llámame Dark.

-esta bien, Dark-sama.

-¬¬ esta será una laaaaarga noche…

Caminaron hacia el restaurante mientras platicaban un poco sobre la pelea, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Dark respiró profundamente.

-Wiz…- la voz de su nuevo amigo lo hizo detenerse en su intento de agarrar la perilla de la puerta.

-Wiz!!- contestó Dark volteandose y levantando sus dedos en forma de "amor y paz", creyendo que era un saludo.

Caída al estilo anime de parte del mago que cambia de forma.

- NO IDIOTA! #Ò.Ó! MI NOMBRE **ES** WIZ!

-…

-…

-¬¬ que nombre tan feo…

-#Ò.Ó ¿!CÓMO QUE FEO?!

-bueno, es que parece saludo… yo ya me había emocionado pensando en saludar así de ahora en adelante…

- CLARO QUE NO PARECE SALUDO! Además tu nombre tampoco esta muy bonito que digamos!

-¿!Qué¿!Estás loco?! Todas las chicas se desmayan al escuchar mi nombre. En cambio se morirían de risa si escucharan el tuyo.

-SI SE DESMAYAN ES POR QUE NO PUEDEN SOPORTAR OIR TAN FEO NOMBRE!

-¿!Y si se ríen es por que se mueren por besarte o que?!

-Maldito…!

-No puedo imaginarme alguien gritando tu nombre durante el sexo.

-¡Eres un idiota!! Ò/./Ó

-Y tu te ves lindo cuando te enojas n.n

-pues tu madre!... eh? – ahora Wiz estaba confundido.

-sip, es que dejas todas esas formalidades y te pones gracioso n.n- aseguró Dark.- jaja, casi como Krad.

-…

-bueno, no te quedes ahí parado! Vamos a entrar- Lo que Dark no sabia era que al entrar, un infierno se desataría. Claro que se dio cuenta rápidamente al observar el desastre que solía ser uno de los mejores restaurantes de por ahí.

Preocupado por la seguridad de Krad, Dark entró rápidamente con Wiz pisándole los talones. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlos, pues la mayoría de la gente había huido o simplemente estaba inconsciente.

Al parecer, su pequeña competencia los había llevado por muchos eventos mientras Dark no se encontraba (Y eso que no tardó ni 10 minutos… ¬¬), y con un poco de culpa por la destrucción causada, decidieron llevar el asunto a un nivel menos…letal.

Así es, ahora veías a nuestros queridos amigos… bueno a Krad y a un engendro jugando turista… Ustedes pensaran que el turista es un juego de mesa tranquilo y sin chiste… PUES ESTAN MAL! Esos dos acaban de convertir el turista en un arma letal!

Dark observaba como se aventaban las fichas como si fueran kunais ninja, y se defendían con las propiedades ya casi indistinguibles por los hoyos que las atravesaban después de que Krad declaró triunfante el robo de una propiedad.

Hubo dos cosas que asustaron más a Dark:

1: Había un marcador encima de los magos que los seguía a donde fueran… el marcador también era un poco sorprendente. Los Números leían:

**Marcador** Krad 1,304 – Seiyu 1,303

2: El "oh-gran-poderoso-mago-que-cambia-de-forma" lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello!

Claro, no podía culparlo, el mismo sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con solo mirar un momento a los dos DEMENTES! Y si creyó que eso le daba miedo, vaya susto se llevó cuando ambos notaron sus presencias. Y ese susto fue superado aun mas al ver que sólo se enojaron mas al verlo abrazado de un apuesto mago que no se le despegaba ni un milímetro.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES ESE?!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Y aquí la dejo por ahora! Si, lo se, este capítulo esta un poco fumado, pero me divertí haciéndolo! Respondo los reviews que me mandaron!**

**Rya Reil Miyu** Que pena contigo! T.T Tu que querías una actualización rápida y yo me tardo años! PERDONAME! Intentare no tardarme para el próximo capitulo! Muchas gracias por este review, me encantó leerlo y saber que te gusta mi historia, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**YuMi HiWaTaRi**Y como siempre, mi sempai me inspira confianza para seguir escribiendo! Hoy por fin me descastigaron, así que no he tenido tiempo para estar en la compu, me disculpo si no he leído una actualización tuya! Me muero por seguir leyendo tus historias, pero a penas soy mujer libre. Gracias otra vez por la tarjeta de cumpleaños, me encantó! Y en cuanto a la princesa, lo mas seguro es que muera tarde o temprano, muahaha.

**GadissGrayword:** jeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que me escribas, je. No te preocupes, el chan chan chan ha sido clarificado! n.n También te debo una disculpa por mi tardanza… Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Kris:** gracias por tu comentario, bienvenida a la familia "Todos amamos el DarkxKrad" diría que soy la presidenta, pero lo mas seguro es que esa sea Yumi-san n.n Espero que te siga gustando la historia, en especial este capitulo!

**Sol Lukusa: **jaja, no, no puedo poner lemons! Soy demasiado joven para seguir los pasos de mis amigas yaoistas. Claro, me gusta el shonen ai, pero no creo que vaya a escribir un lemon. Contestando a tu pregunta, he leído 2 mangas de D.NAngel, tengo el 1 y el 6 y creo que tienes razon, sin embargo, aunque creo que el manga es mejor, no creo que aprovechan tampoco los personajes tanto como deberian. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Seiren: **muchísimas gracias! Soy feliz de que te haya gustado! Espero que se te siga haciendo genial ¿Qué opinas de este capitulo?

**Conde Ha'Shade:** jaja, estoy planenado en poner un poco DaixSato, pero conociendome no puedo prometer nada n.nU es decir: Todo este flash back no lo tenia planeado y es mas de la mitad del fic! Jaja, gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegra conocer un fan de Satoshi, aunque yo sea fan de Dark y Krad, los amo a los dos! n.n GRACIAS!


End file.
